Cooking Up Some Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TysonOliver] They say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Well, Oliver learns just how true that is.


Title: Cooking Up Some Love.  
Summary: They say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Well, Oliver learns just how true that is.  
Pairings: Tyson/Oliver.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Yes, you read right, I'm trying my hand at a Tyson pairing. I thought I'd give myself a challenge and since I have a habit of making Tyson incredibly annoying in some of my fics, I decided to break tradition and try something completely different. Besides, I felt like doing an odd pairing and Tyson/Oliver was first to come to mind. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Oliver watches from the sidelines as Tyson waves enthusiastically at the cheering crowds. He has just won yet another beybattle, this time for charity. The crowds continue to scream their admirations as Tyson continues waves and hamming it up for them, playfully. Daichi is just as enthusiastic as Tyson is, but Oliver is paying no mind to him.

"Oliver." Oliver jumps at the sound of someone saying his name right in his ear.

"Enrique!" Oliver gasps as he places his hand over his heart as if it could steady his rapidly beating heart. "You frighten the life out of me."

Enrique gives the young Frenchman a lopsided grin. "I wouldn't have if you weren't focusing all your attention on Tyson."

Oliver blushes darkly and tries to deny the accusation, but instead he manages to stutter a weak incoherent reply. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Enrique says nothing as he glances back over to the group. Tyson is happily talking to the other European team, Barthez Battalion, as Robert and Johnny stood a little off in the background. The rest of G Revolution are either mingling with the others or sighing autographs. Well, except for Kai. He is leaning against a wall, his arms across his chest, his eyes closed, looking to the world as if he wishes he was somewhere else.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Oliver jumps again at Enrique's voice.

"Er, to who?"

Enrique rolls his eyes. "To Tyson."

"Oh, he's too busy right now," Oliver replies lamely.

Enrique raises an eyebrow. He suddenly sighs and loops a friendly arm around Oliver's neck. "Come now, if you don't make a move soon, someone else might."

"I know, but…"

"Go on," Enrique urges. "There's no need to be shy. Go for it."

"I can't…" Oliver whispers.

Enrique sighs and removes his arm. "Here, it's easy. Let me show you."

Oliver watches with a small feeling of envy as Enrique walks confidently straight up to Kai as he leans against the wall, silent and still.

"Hey Kai," Enrique greets and Kai tilts his head slightly to show that he is listening. "Do you want to go out and get a drink?" he asks, boldly.

Oliver frowns and sighs. He makes it look so easy…

Kai blinks and pushes himself away from the wall, with confusion on his face as to why the Italian blond would ask him such a question. Unbeknownst to Enrique and Kai, on the other side of the room, Miguel noticeably bristles at the question. Claude seems to have notice the suddenly movement and glances over to the direction where Miguel is glaring in. Realization dawns on his face as he eyes the two conversing teen.

Oliver places a finger to his cheek in thought. Does Miguel like Kai too? Or is there something else involved?

"I guess," Kai says slowly, before glancing over his shoulder at Miguel who has finished his conversation with Claude and is walking over to him. "As long as Miguel can come too."

"Miguel?" Enrique looks confused.

As soon as Miguel reaches the two of them, he wraps his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him back into his chest, his chin resting on his shoulder. Kai blushes darkly, but sinks into the embrace, his hands resting on Miguel's. Kai rests his cheek against Miguel, looking anywhere but at Enrique. Miguel on the other hand is looking directly at him, mentally telling him that Kai is taken.

Enrique sweatdrops and Oliver winces in sympathy. _Ouch,_ he thinks to himself. _That has to hurt._

"Hey Oliver!" Yet again, Oliver jumps. He stiffens slightly when he recognizes the voice. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Tyson asks.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," Oliver replies with a small smile, hoping to hide his nervousness from the world champion.

"Couldn't you do that here with everyone else? There's no point in standing here all by yourself."

Oliver swallows but manages to keep a smile. "I'll do that next time."

Tyson smiles brightly. "Cool! So, er, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

Oliver blushes. "Ah, no, I'm not. Why?"

"I was kinda wondering if you could, well, you see after a battle like that I'm really hunger, and since Hiro and Gramps aren't home at the moment…" he trails off, rubbing the back of his head, his smile not once faltering.

Oliver blinks, trying to comprehend what Tyson is asking him to do, when he dawns on him. He smiles. "Sure, I'd love to cook something for you."

"Aw, man, Really?" Tyson asks, hope abundant in his voice, his eyes almost shimmering with delight. "You're the best cook ever! Honest, no one can cook like you can. This is so cool. You're the best."

Oliver blushes ten shades darker as Tyson playfully loops his arm around his neck and leads him out of the arena as he lists the types of dishes he would like, but he is lacking the ability to pick just one.

"How about I make up whatever I can find in the kitchen?" Oliver asks, laughing softly as Tyson continues to debate which type of meal he wants.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tyson says happily. "It doesn't matter what you make, I know it's going to be good."

Oliver drops his head, his hair covering the blush. If he keeps this up, he'll faint due to all the blood rushing to his head.

The journey to the dojo was relatively quick, with Tyson, surprisingly keeping his arm around Oliver's shoulders the entire way. Oliver relished in the fact that Tyson is holding him, but knew deep inside that he is only being his usual, friendly self.

"Here we are," Tyson says as he stops in front of two large wooden doors. "You haven't been to my place before, have you?"

"Actually no, I haven't," Oliver says as he brushes his hair from his eyes.

"Would you like a tour?"

Oliver laughs softly as Tyson's stomach rumbles. "It will have to wait. Can't let you starve, now can I?" Tyson laughs sheepishly. "You better show me to the kitchen post haste."

"This way," Tyson says, leading Oliver inside. He leads the Frenchman into the kitchen, only then letting his arm drop from around his shoulders. "I'm hopeless in the kitchen, so I suppose I should wait just outside, to keep out of your way."

Oliver feels a prang of lost when Tyson steps away, but ignores it as he busies himself getting familiar with the kitchen. "Sure, you shouldn't have to wait long."

He gathers the ingredients he finds and figures out what to make. He decides to make several things, due to the fact that Tyson's gluttony is just as famous as his blading ability. He quickly gathers his equipment and gets to work. Can't leave Tyson waiting.

"So, Tyson," Oliver says from the kitchen, hoping to make some conversation between him and his crush. "How long have Miguel and Kai been dating?"

"For a while now," Tyson replies. "They started dating not long after the justice five thing."

"Really?" Oliver says, pausing for a moment. "That was a while ago. Nine months now, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Tyson says with a huge grin. "They didn't come out straight away, but I knew there was something going on."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters Kai has been smiling more frequently than before."

Oliver nods his head to show that he is listening when he feels a quick, sharp pain in his hand. "Ow," he whispers as he drops the knife and grasps his hand. Great, he just cut himself. He takes a closer look and notices that it is only a small cut.

"It something wrong?" Tyson asks as he pops his head into the kitchen.

"Ah, no," Oliver says quickly, hiding his hand from Tyson's view. "Do you mind if I use you're bathroom for a moment?"

"Huh, sure, it's down the hall to your left."

"Thank you," Oliver says brightly before hurrying past Tyson and into the bathroom. He carefully washes the cut and looks around for a first-aid kit. Fortunately, there is one, under the sink. He pulls out a small band-aid and quickly places it on the cut. Satisfied that Tyson probably won't notice, he leaves the bathroom and heads back into the kitchen. "It won't be too much longer," he tells Tyson who is looking impatient.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Not at all," Oliver smiles. "You just sit down and wait. I'm serving it now."

As quick as a flash, Tyson is sitting at the dinner table, eagerly awaiting his meal. Mere moments later, Oliver appears laden with several exquisite meals. He barely manages to set the plates down before Tyson helps himself.

Oliver laughs softly at the way Tyson is eating. He is trying to show restraint, but Oliver can tell that all Tyson wants to do is eat as much as he can so he can taste every last drop of food. Oliver excuses himself to get a drink, glancing over his shoulder as Tyson's restraint disappears and the food disappearing just as quick.

"Aw, man, that was the best!" Tyson exclaims, happily patting his oversize stomach as Oliver returns. "Seriously Oliver, you should live here. I could eat your cooking all day!"

Oliver giggles behind his hand. "I don't think you'll have enough money to do that, Tyson."

Tyson looks up to reply when his notices a band-aid on Oliver's hand. "What happened to your hand?" he asks, leaning forward to snare Oliver's wrist in his hand, pulling him closer to take a look.

"Oh, it's nothing," Oliver stutters softly.

"You didn't have it before," Tyson says, looking up from his hand to look Oliver straight in the eyes. "I know I look like I'm oblivious to my surroundings, but I do notice these things, you know." he sighs as he lets go of his hand and leans back, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight pout.

Oliver feels ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispers, his eyes looking elsewhere. "I didn't…I mean…I just didn't want you to worry."

Tyson looks at the teen, his eyes soften. He sighs and slips around to Oliver's side of the table. He wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer next to him. "Hey, thanks for cooking for me today," he says softly.

Oliver tilts his head back to get a proper look at Tyson. He blushes softly at how close they are together. "It's alright," he says with a small smile. "I don't mind cooking for you."

"I would like having you around more often." Oliver blush deepens at those words and before he has the chance to reply, Tyson leans forward that small distance between them, gathering his lips in a soft kiss. Oliver's eyes widen at the initial contact, then they slip close not a second after, leaning further into the kiss.

Oliver sighs softly as Tyson's hand comes to rest on the nape of his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. He gasps in surprise when he feels Tyson's tongue slip past his lips and begin exploring the inside of his mouth. How someone who acts so childish and hyper can kiss so long and passionate is beyond all possible reasoning.

Oliver hums softly. Not that he particularly cares.

Slowly, Tyson caresses Oliver's lips with his own, before pulling back to smile softly at the Frenchman, who of which is panting softly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Um, so," Oliver says slowly. "how about dessert?"

Tyson's smile brightens. "Sure!" he says, but as Oliver goes to stand up, Tyson tugs on his wrist and pulls him back down, into his lap. Oliver opens his mouth in question, only to have Tyson kiss him again.

This isn't the dessert he had in mind, but as long as Tyson is happy and satisfied, than he is too.

* * *

(Laughs hysterically) Challenge completed! My first Tyson pairing fic. How did I do? I might try my hand at some more odd pairings. Haven't done any in a while. Not sure which pairings, though. I might just place all the names in a hat and draw than a random. XD Of course, I just have to add Miguel/Kai as a pairing in the background in each fic. Hey, I'm addicted to the pairing, I have no problem admitting it. I need my daily fix :3

Kai: If someone wrote a Miguel/Kai fic you'd love them for life, wouldn't you?

XD I'd stalk them and worship the ground they walk on.

Please review.


End file.
